


Love Never Fails

by Bulletproof_Revolver



Series: Two Loves [3]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Love, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_Revolver/pseuds/Bulletproof_Revolver
Summary: Third installment to "Two Loves are Better Than One"





	1. Chapter 1

Guuuyyyysss, I'm so sorry this has taken so long. Lately all I've wanted to do is just… sleep. 

BUT, I must go on! 

Also, I know it annoys a lot of authors to constantly have people commenting for them to update, but feel free to tell me to update, because I  _ will _ forget and I need constant reminders. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


“Finally!” I cheered, as I pulled the car door shut behind me. Carlisle finally decided that I could go back to school. Yes, I know, bleh, school, but after months of not being able to go out into public because of the possibility that I might kill someone, I was bored. I didn’t know I could be this bored, you’d think being a vampire would make life more exciting, and it does… but not always. Plus, Jasper and Alice are gone most of day at school, now I get to spend more time with them. 

Predictably, when we got to the school parking lot and got out of our cars, people stared. Except this time, the staring was also directed at me. I couldn’t wear my glasses anymore because I couldn’t see with them because of my now perfect vision and because I was suppose to be wearing contacts and that’s why my eyes were a reddish gold color. They have yet to turn completely gold, but Carlisle says it should happen soon. 

My classes went by pretty quickly, I got lot’s of greetings saying they are glad I am better. Apparently the story for my absence was that I had Mono. It was harder to be around humans in the classes without Jasper or Alice, but luckily that was only third period. Speaking of which, it is now over. As I headed towards the cafeteria I caught up with Alice and Jasper. 

“Lily, what do you think about a graduation party.” Alice asked once I was within human hearing distance. 

“What’s this,” I mock gasped, looking at Jasper “ _ our  _ Alice  _ asking  _ before throwing a party.”

“I was surprised too.” Jasper teased. I laughed before answering Alice, who was faux pouting.  Once we entered the cafeteria, we headed towards the table with Edward, Bella, and the rest of our friends. 

“I’ve decided to throw a party.” Alice said as we sat down. 

“Afterall, how many times are we going to graduate high school.” Jasper added with a slight smile. 

“A party? At your place?” Angela asked in disbelief, looking at us.

“I’ve never seen your house.” Jessica said with a look of awe. 

“No one’s ever seen their house.” Eric replied with a ‘duh’ tone. 

“Another party, Alice.” Edward deadpanned. What’s his problem? He looked over at me. ‘Yeah, I'm talking about you.’ He shook his head slightly before looking back at Alice. 

“It’ll be fun.” Alice insisted.

“Yeah, that’s what you said last time.” Bella replied, I furrowed my eyebrows and wrapped my arms around one of Jasper's arms. Low blow, Bella. Alice suddenly sat back, staring off into space. We stared at her for a second before Bella spoke.

“Hey, Angela, do you need some help with those.” she asked, motioning to whatever Angela was doing. They started talking while I looked at Alice in concern. Her eyes then fluttered a couple times before looking at Jasper and Edward. Edward looked worried. They didn’t say much for the rest of lunch, and ignored mine and Bella’s inquiring looks. 

“What was that about?” I asked as we made our way to fourth period. “What did you see?” Jasper and Alice briefly glanced at each other, before looking back at me.

“Victoria’s coming back,” Alice said, “Soon”

“What!” I exclaimed,  “Victoria- but- wh- ...for Bella.” Alice nodded “Is she going to be okay?”

“I’m sure Edward has a plan for getting her out of town” Jasper said soothingly, sending calming waves to me. I nodded silently as we entered class. I didn’t pay attention much, too busy imagining ripping Victoria’s head off. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


We were standing out in the woods, in the dark, waiting and listening. Specifically, for VIctoria. Carlisle had agreed to let me help because since I was a newborn, therefore faster and stronger than them. However, I had a lack of fighting skills, so I planned to stay close to them. Also, Edward wasn’t here so I was sort of ‘filling in.’ He and Bella went to Florida to visit mom, I can’t believe dad let her give the ticket to Edward instead of me, although I don’t think he’s too happy with me, because of the whole moving-in-with-the-Cullens thing. I didn’t feel like seeing mom, though. She saw too much and surely she knew I had moved in with them, I didn’t want to deal with that, as much as I missed her. 

“Are you sure this is where you saw her?” Carlisle asked, Looking towards Alice. 

“She’s almost here,” Alice replied quietly. We waited more. My eyes darted around nervously, my fingers twitching at any sound I heard. 

“On your left.” Alice suddenly shouted and they immediately took off in that direction. It took me half a second longer to react but I caught up quickly. Up ahead, I saw Victoria; Emmett closing in on her. Just when I thought he was going to get her, she threw him into a tree. We ran past him, knowing he would catch up to us shortly. 

Victoria jumped into the air, I was confused before I saw the cliff ahead. I prepared myself to jump when the rest of the Cullens suddenly stopped at the edge of the cliff. This took me by surprise and I stopped a little too late and fell off the edge, barely catching onto the rocky side. I pulled myself up.

“Why’d we stop.” I questioned.

“She’s in  _ their _ territory.” 

I didn’t have time to think whose territory it was because Victoria started running along the side of the cliff, and we followed parallel to her. 

“She’ll get away!” Esme yelled as we ran.

“No she won’t!” Jasper growled at the same time two huge wolves leaped out of the trees and started chasing her. It was then I realized whose territory it was and why we weren’t allowed on it. It should’ve been obvious, really. 

Just as the wolves were about to grab her, she jumped back over to our side. We all pushed ourselves to run faster. Victoria jumped from several trees and Jasper jumped off of one, trying to catch her in the air. He missed and fell to the ground while Victoria kept running. Emmett and I ended up neck and neck right behind her. She then jumped back over to the wolves side. I started to slow but Emmett didn’t stop.

“Emmett, no!” Rosalie shouted, he ignored her jumping off the cliff. He was intercepted by a wolf, who knocked him back in the water. I stopped at the edge, watching the two supernatural beings growl at each other while Victoria gets away. I groaned loudly in frustration and picked up a rock, throwing it at Emmett. He looked up at where we were standing.

“You can be done with your pissing contest, she just got away” I yelled in frustration. I just wanted her dead. I looked at the wolf, who I recognised as Paul, with a mix of anger and sadness, ever since the wolves got wind that I had been turned they were completely ignoring me, not answering my calls or texts. At first they thought the Cullens had broken the treaty, but once the situation was semi-explained, they let it go, well...almost.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


I take back everything I said about wanting to go back to school. First, in the morning I see Bella, Edward, and Jacob talking in front of the school, although I can’t imagine it was pleasant because none of them looked happy and Edward’s body language was really defensive. Bella then  _ got on _ Jacob’s bike and they started riding away. I stepped in front of them, forcing Jacob to stop. I started to speak before he could even open his mouth.

“Tell Sam to fucking call me back.” I said harshly.

“Why, you’re one of  _ them. _ ” He shot back, I glared at him.

“I don’t give a shit what you think, just tell him I need to talk to him.” I growled out. 

He rolled his eyes and glared at me, I stepped out of the way, rejoining Jasper and Alice, who had walked ahead, but no doubt heard the conversation. 

“You still want to associate with those pack of mutts?” Alice asked, though I don’t think she intended it to sound that harsh. They didn’t exactly like my friendship with the wolves, but they are my friends. Or they  _ were _ my friends.

“Yes, because they were  _ there _ for me.” I said pointedly, looking at them, they both looked down, not meeting my eyes. We had talked about this, and I forgave them, mostly because I blamed Edward, but I wasn’t going to forget so easily. I could feel myself start to get slightly happier. 

“Stop.” I said, looking at Jasper “Please. Just…let me be angry for a little bit.”

I felt the feeling recede, I nodded in thanks.  

I stayed angry throughout first and second period. I was sure Alice and Jasper knew my anger wasn’t directed towards them. Just to make sure, though, I gave them each a quick kiss before running off to my third period. Third period was a drag because we had a sub and they told us to do whatever, so, while I didn’t get to do science, I did get to read. I met up with Alice and Jasper at lunch, but, since Edward and Jasper were awkward around people, and Bella wasn’t here, I had to actually engage in conversation the entire time. It wasn’t entirely bad, but talking about mundane high school problems while someone was trying to kill my sister was boring and a tad annoying. 

Disappointingly, but not surprising, I didn’t get a call or text from Sam or the rest of the pack. I assume that even if Jacob didn’t give him my message, they still saw it because of their mind link. Around 8:30 I chucked my phone at the wall in anger, I felt my eyes sting despite the fact that I couldn’t cry. God, I miss being able to cry, I used to hate it because it made me feel weak, but now I no longer have the emotional relief of being able to cry. 

I went hunting with Alice and Jasper to get my mind off everything, and because I was a little hungry. When we got back everything was going good, I armed wrestling Emmett, and won, although I know soon I won’t be able to. That is, until Carlisle got a call from Edward saying that someone had broken in Bella’s house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter! Finally.
> 
> Is this chapter long enough? Yay or nay?

 

We were having a ‘family meeting’ as I have deemed them. Alice was sitting next to Bella, comforting her. I stood next to her anxiously, waiting for Jasper and Emmett to get back. 

“Who was it? Someone we know?” Carlisle asked, I heard the door open and close, Jasper and Emmett were back. 

“A stranger. I didn’t recognise his scent.” Edward said, he was standing in front of everyone.

“A nomad passing through?” Esme asked

“A passerby wouldn’t have left their father alive.” Rosalie answered.

“The scent disappeared about 5 miles south of Bella’s house.” Jasper said as he and Emmett entered the room, Emmett immediately went over to Rosalie while I walked over to stand next to Jasper. 

“Someone’s orchestrating this.” Carlisle said quietly 

“Victoria?” Bella and I asked. Alice shook her head.

“I would’ve seen her decide.”

“It has to be the Volturi.” Edward said in a clipped tone, that seemed unlikely, I didn’t know the VolturI very well but this didn’t seem their style.

“I don’t think it’s the VolturI either.” Alice replied, voicing my thoughts “I’ve been watching Aro’s decisions too.”

“So we keep looking.” Emmett declared.

“We’ll also take shifts guarding Bella at her house.” Carlisle added.

“Another protection detail?” Rosalie said in annoyance. It seemed rude, but I didn’t disagree.

“Rosalie.” Carlisle warned.

“No, she’s right.” Bella said, “I mean, you can’t protect me, watch my dad, and search for the intruder.”

“And for Victoria,” Rosalie added.

“And keep fed.” I chimed in.

“I’m not leaving you here defenseless.” Edward argued.

“I’m not going to let you starve.” Bella countered. “And I wouldn’t be unprotected, I have…’

“What?” Edward asked, I didn’t have to be a mind reader to guess what she was going to say. He was not going to like this. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was right, Edward did not, in fact, like it. I, on the other hand, took this as an opportunity to try to get Sam, or any of them really, to talk to me. My plan was less effective than I thought; when the wolves would come replace us so that we could hunt, they wouldn’t look at me, much less respond to my questions. It was frustrating.

Then one night, when I arrived at my designated lookout, there was no one there. I looked around in confusion. Where was my look out partner? I heard heavy footsteps behind me and turned around to see one of the wolves, specifically Sam. My eyes widened in surprise.

“Uhhh, what are you doing here?” I asked, he barely glanced at me before walking to the space next to me, looking at Bella’s house. I felt anger rise in me. “Hey, don’t ignore me!” he still didn’t do anything. 

“Alright, you know what? I am done with this bullshit, done with  _ your  _ bullshit.” I seethed “I get that you hate the fact that I'm a vampire, but I didn’t exactly choose this for myself, okay? This was forced on me, but you know what? It would have eventually happened, I'm in love with vampires, how well do you think that will turn out if I grow old and die, news flash, it won’t. So don’t get pissed off at  _ me _ , and  _ ignore me _ over something I had no control of! You don’t see me hating the fact that you’re a wolf, because  _ I know you didn’t have a choice _ . It would be nice if you gave me the same courtesy.”

I took a breathe after I finished, despite the fact that I didn’t need it. After a few seconds of silence he suddenly started to shift back into a human. I gave a squeak before turning around, I did not need to see him naked, even if the sight wouldn't be unappealing. I heard him give a heavy sigh.

“Look, Lily, I'm sorry I've been ignoring you.” Sam said “It just… you can turn around now.”

“Sorry.” I said, quickly turning around to face him, he had a pair of basketball shorts on. 

“Vampires are our mortal enemy, when I heard you were turned, I didn’t…know what to...do” He said, I think he was struggling to explain how he felt without coming off as ‘unmanly.’

“Yeah, I get it, did you think it was a walk in the park when I found out you were a werewolf shape shifter thing?” I said “But I took it in a stride because you were my friend and nothing would change that.” 

He stared at the ground broodingly. After a full minute of silence went by it was getting awkward.

“So does this mean we’re friends again?” I burst out, probably a little too loudly. He gave a small smirk

“Yeah, I guess if I have too.”

“Hey!” I said in indignation and punched him in the arm, he let out a bark of laughter (get it?) “Come on, let’s get back to looking for evil.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jasper and Alice were the one’s to relieve us of our duty. As soon as Sam sensed them he was gone, when they emerged from the trees I gave them each a quick kiss.

“So, how was your shift” Alice asked, barely containing her smile. 

“Good” I warily. “You wouldn’t happen to know how I got stuck with one of the wolves do you?”

Jasper smirked.

‘Now why would we know anything about that, darlin’?” He replied, I squinted my eyes at them for a few seconds.

“It was you!” I shouted, pointing my finger at them “Why, though? I thought you hated the pack.”

“Hate’s a bit of a strong word....” Jasper trailed off as Alice spoke

“True, we don’t necessarily like them, but we could see you were unhappy with the way things were between you and the pack, so we wanted to help, even if it was for those mutts.” She said. I rolled my eyes and smiled at the last part of her sentence.

“Well, thank you. That could have gone a completely different way, though.” I said

“Dont worry, I was being cautious.” Alice said and tapped her head, I laughed. 

“God I am so in love with you guys.” I said happily.

“I think you’ll be happy to know the feeling is reciprocated.” Jasper said.

“That makes me very happy, I'll have you know.” I replied, “I should go, I'll see you later, my loves.” I gave them each another kiss before racing back to the house.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guyys, what kind of power do you think she should have? I just don’t knowwww, I would love your input
> 
> Also, yay~ I finally updated, soooo sorry for the wait.
> 
> Also, also, idk how any of you got through the first book, i just fixed some grammar and stuff in there, but god it was terrible

 

“Seattle is in a state of terror. Police are baffled by the escalating murders and disappearances, theories range from a vicious new gang to a wildly active serial killer-”

“It’s getting worse” Carlisle said as he turned the t.v. off, “we’re going to have to do something.”

“It takes more than one of our kind to do the damage that they’re reporting.” Jasper said “quite a few more. And they’re undisciplined, conspicuous.”

“Newborns.” Edward realized. My grip around Jaspers shoulders tightened as I hugged him from behind. Bella looked confused.

“What, like new vampires?” She asked.

“The first few months after the change.” Edward replied.

“That’s when we’re at our most uncontrollable, vicious. Insane with thirst.” Jasper added.

“Something to look forward too.” Emmett said with a smirk.

“But, Lily wasn’t like that” Bella said, I buried my face in Jaspers hair, inhaling his scent. I thank whatever deity is out there that I was not like that.

“Yes, you’re sister was… an anomaly” Carlisle explained with a small smile, “we’re not sure why but Jasper and Alice’s scents were able to keep her more under control.” Bella nodded absently.

“No one’s trained these newborns, but this isn’t random.” Jasper said to Carlisle. 

“Someone’s creating an army,” Carlisle said. I jerked in surprise. An army? For what?

“Well now we’re definitely going to seattle.” Emmett declared hopping up from his seat.

“An army of vampires?” Bella asked, I could hear the fear in her voice.

“And they’ve been created to fight someone.” Jasper replied.

“We’re the only clan even close to Seattle.” said Edward.

“Regardless as to why they were made, if we don’t put a stop to them, the Volturi will.” Carlisle said. There was a moment of silence.

“Maybe they’re behind it” Edward continued, “In Italy, I read Aro’s mind, he wants me and Alice to join him, he thinks our gifts would add to his power.” I tightened my arms more at the thought of losing Alice. I felt Jasper bring his hand up and squeeze my arm, partly to comfort and partly to say my grip is too tight. Damn vampire strength. I murmured an apology while Edward kept talking.

“But he knows we’ll never choose him as long as our family’s still alive.”

“An army could solve that for him” Jasper said, I could practically feel the anger on him. Still, I’ve been reading through the Volturi’s history, at least as much as I could find, and that still didn’t seem their style. I mean, yeah they were ruthless but they also upheld the laws of the vampire world and tended to be more subtle and precise than a newborn army. However, it’s unlikely that they don’t know about it by now. I kept these thoughts to myself, well as much to myself as you could with a mind reader in the room, and avoided looking at Edward.

“Edward, I don’t think we should wait until graduation, I think you should change me now” Bella said hurriedly.

“Bella, no.”

“I’m a liability now, I could be an asset.” She argued.

“You’d be a bigger liability as a newborn.” Jasper replied, “Unable to control your instincts, an easy target. Even Lily’s just barely there.”

“And there’s your father to consider, and your mother.” Carlisle said “Imagine how terrible for them it would be if you suddenly disappear.” Carlisle had a point, they already had to go through that once thanks to me. 

“But we’re still gonna kick someone’s ass, right?” Emmett asked, I cracked a smile, 

“Glad to know you have your priorities straight.” I said, still smiling.

“Damn right.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I jumped down from the tree I was perched in when I heard someone join me. When I saw it was a wolf, specifically Paul, I cursed in my head, wondering why I always got night shifts, aka the shifts the wolves have the most. After Sam had ‘forgiven’ me, although forgive isn’t the right word considering I didn’t really do anything wrong, more like accepted what happened, most of the pack started talking to me again, especially Seth, he was fun to text. Paul, however, had hardly ever talked to me.

“Hey, Lily”

“Oh, talking to me are we?” I said in a clipped tone.

“Lily…” He said in annoyance.

“No! Don’t ‘Lily’ me” I raised my voice “I know you guys can read each other's minds so I’m not going to bother repeating that speech. You need to get over it, I want to be friends, but not if you’re going to keep ignoring me.”

“You’re a  _ vampire _ , Lily. A creature we’re supposed to hate, so sorry if I’m having trouble accepting this.” He growled, I sighed.

“I understand that, Just… start talking to me more, I miss your texts raging on about what’s got your hotheaded ass pissed off.”

“Yeah.” He laughed “You’re easy to vent to.”

“Thank god, we got that settled.” I groaned, “Making up with Sam was a pain in the ass, and you’re way more hot headed than him.”

“Hey, I prefer to think of it as having more feelings.” He replied, I snorted.

“I’m sure you do”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I let out a groan as I slammed my book closed, Carlisle looked over from his desk.

“Problems?” 

“I am officially out of books to read.”

“Hm, that is a problem,” He said amusedly. 

“I know.” I said in feign sadness, ignoring his obvious amusement at my antics “I thought I was set for at least a few years but now that I don’t need to do time consuming things like sleep, I’ve gone through them so fast,” I fell back dramatically on the couch.

“Well, if you’d like Esme and I were going to visit a bookstore a few towns over, there are some books I’ve been meaning to get, you can come if you want.” Carlisle offered. I perked up, I haven’t been to a bookstore in ages! 

“Really!?” I said excitedly.

“Of course, we’ll be leaving later today.”

“Gah, I’m so excited now, I can’t wait! I have to go get ready.” I said rushing out the door with inhuman speed and to the room I shared with Jasper and Alice. This was going to be amazing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I leaned against Alice as we sat in the car, her and Jasper decided to tag along because Alice wanted to go shopping while I browsed. I had asked Bella if she wanted to come but she said she was hanging out with Jacob today. Edward hadn’t come for obvious reasons but asked if I could find him a poetry book and I hadn’t actually seen Rosalie or Emmett all day. 

It took an hour or so before we actually got to the bookstore, which was situated at some sort of outlet mall, and by that time I was so antsy I was out of the car before it was fully stopped.

“Someone’s excited,” Esme commented, smiling. I let out a laugh.

“Sorry, I just haven’t been to a bookstore in forever.” 

“Well it’s nice to see someone who's excited about reading and learning as I am,” Carlisle said. 

“I know all some people want to do is go shopping,” I said, holding back my laughter while making a point of not looking at Alice, everyone else was trying not to laugh as well.

“Hey!”

I started laughing, “Don’t worry, babe, you know I love ya,” I said, and gave her a kiss, “and now time for books, I’ll see you later,” I ran, at human speed, into the bookstore and immediately started searching for books. 

Once I had grabbed my first book, I couldn’t seem to stop. I grabbed multiple books from almost every genre, and grabbed a poetry book, Edgar Allan Poe obviously. When I was finally done I spread them all out on a table. Now, for the hard part. I didn’t have enough money for all these books so I would have to choose carefully which ones I most definitely wanted. I sorted the books into three piles: definitely, maybe, and no. The ones in the no pile were ones I figured I could buy later and ones I wanted less than the ones in the maybe and definitely pile. I was staring at the maybe pile, I had one more book I could add to my definitely pile but I was conflicted on which one to get. 

“Wow, you really do like to read,” I looked up to see Esme standing there, I gave her a smile.

“Yeah, I love it’ I said quietly with a smile on my face, which turned into a frown “It sucks that I can’t afford all these though, that’s why I have to sort them into piles,” I motioned at them. I took an unneeded breath and grabbed a book from the maybe pile at random and placed it in the definitely pile. 

“That’s life though” I sighed as I grabbed up the books that I was going to buy and headed towards the cash register, “I’ll meet you guys outside, kay?”

I paid for my books and waited by the car for Carlisle, Esme, and Alice to be done. Jasper soon joined me.

“Got tired huh?” I asked.

“More or less, it was crowded” He replied, I nodded in understanding and leaned on his shoulder with my eyes closed.

“What’s it like shopping with Alice?” I asked, somehow never having gone shopping with the pixie. 

“It’s not as bad as people think, especially if there aren’t a lot of people around” Jasper said “I like watching her talk about something she loves, there's so much passion and happiness coming off her.” 

“You’re such a romantic,” I replied with a smile, he let out a soft laugh. 

Carlisle and Esme came out of the store before he could respond with something… with a lot of bags.

“Woah, how many books did you get?” I asked.

“Well…” Carlisle handed me one of the bags, with a confused look I peered in the bag, it was full of some of the books I couldn’t get! I looked up at Carlisle and Esme, Carlisle nodded to two other bags,

“Those are for you, too.”

“What? But why…”I asked.

“You’re part of the family now, we wanted to do something nice for you,” Esme explained, if I could cry I probably would. I practically tackled them in a hug. 

“You guys are the best,” I mumbled, I was so happy to be apart of this family. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who forgot to post the new chapter before she went to work. That’s right. Me.
> 
> Anyway, I finally got the newest chapter complete and I really hope you guys like it.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Babe. Babe. Babe. Babe. Babe. Babe. Babe.” I said, poking Jasper’s cheek between each word. He remained quiet, the only sign that he could hear me being the small upward curve of his lips. He adjusted his grip on my legs, although he had no need to considering he’s had no trouble carrying me on his back before. I pouted, resting my head on his shoulder. 

“Why must you ignore me, I’m hurt, truly hurt,” he hummed in response, his smile widening. “Fine, I’ll just tell Alice you were ignoring me, I’ll get my love from her.” This got a laugh out of him.

“Fine, fine, you win darling,” He responded, I pumped my fist in victory. “Anything in particular you wanted?”

“I was just going to say that we should go out on a date, all three of us. We haven’t actually been on one yet.” 

“Hmm, you’re right. We should,”Jasper said, “Alice will be thrilled.”

“She’s probably already planning the outfits,” I laughed, then sighed happily as I imagined us on a date, all dolled up and in love. 

“Hate to ruin the moment for you two lovebirds,” Emmett said, not sounding at all apologetic “but if you two get any more mushy, I’m going to throw up.” I rolled my eyes

“Shut up, Emmett,” I said “you’re just jealous.”

“Of what? If you didn’t notice I have a perfect girlfriend back at the house,” he shot back, a smirk on his face, 

“As much as you know I adore Rosalie, the closest any of us are to perfect is physically” I laughed, “besides… I have two.” I finished, burrowing my face into the crook of Jasper’s neck.

As the cullen house came into view the mood became more somber. I slightly tightened my arms around Jasper’s neck, thinking about our current situation and what it could lead to. 

 

“It’s just a sprain, should heal fairly quickly,” I heard Carlisle say as we entered the house. 

“Trying to walk and chew gum at the same time again, Bella?” Emmett teases, Bella chuckled

“I punched a werewolf in the face.”

“Badass,” Emmett responded.

“More like bad idea,” I snorted, as much as I would have loved to be there when Bella punch Jacob in the face I also knew it wasn’t the most sane thing to do.

“You’re going to be one tough little newborn,” Emmett said, ignoring my comment, “tougher that your sister over here.”

“Hey,” I said indignantly “I’ll have you know I outran Edward  _ and  _ took Jasper down!”

Before Emmett could verbalize his response Rosalie threw her newspaper down and walked out of the room. Bella looked at Emmett in worry.

“Don’t worry about it.”

There was an awkward pause before Edward asked Jasper if we got any leads. 

“No sign of the intruder,” Jasper said “but Victoria continues to make appearances.” Bella got up as he finished his sentence, heading out of the room. I quickly kissed him on the cheek before following her. 

“I don’t understand why you hate me so much,” Bella said, I got to the door leading outside as she finished her sentence and leaned on the doorframe. I knew she knew I was there, although I’m sure Bella doesn’t. Rosalie let out a humorless laugh.

“I don’t hate you,” She said, looking back at Bella, “I don’t particularly like you but…” she shrugged, turning back to look at the trees. “Bella, I envy you.”

“What?” Bella said softly, “That’s ridiculous.”

“No it’s not,” Rosalie responded. “You have a choice, I didn’t, none of us did.” She glanced at me, it was then I realized that I was in the same boat as the rest of the Cullen’s, that none of us had the choice, it was live or die. “But you do, and you’re choosing wrong… I don’t care how miserable your human life is.”

“My life is not miserable,” Bella said “It’s not perfect, nobody’s life is perfect.”

“Mine was.” Rose said, “Absolutely perfect… there were things I still wanted, to be married with a nice house and a husband to kiss me when I came home, a family of my own.”

She told the story of her turning, how she met Royce King and how he was perfect. How she left a friends house late and ran into him and his friends, drunk and reeking of alcohol. How when she tried to leave they grabbed her and… I shuddered. 

“They left me in the street, thinking I was dead...believe me, I wanted to be,” She said “Carlisle found me, he smelled all the blood, thought he was helping me.”

“I’m sorry,” Bella murmured.

“I got my revenge on them, one at a time,” was Rosalie's reply, “Saved royce for last so he’d know I was coming,” She smiled wistfully “I was a literal theatrical back then.”  

“Things got better after I found Emmett. But we’ll always be this… frozen, never moving forward,” She said. “It’s what I miss the most, the possibilities. Sitting on a front porch somewhere, Emmett, gray haired, by my side, surrounded by our grandchildren.” 

This got me feeling a little guilty, because I never wanted children, I’d known it for a few years, despite all the older people insisting I’ll change my mind. I’d also be one of the first one’s to admit that I wasn’t a fan of the idea of getting old. I knew I shouldn’t feel guilty for not having more qualms with being a vampire, and sure, I was upset that I was turned so young, I wanted to live a little of my life. But this is the hand that life dealt me and I’ve seen how brooding over it has affected both Rose and Edward and I didn’t want that for me. So, I tried to take my new life in stride as much as possible. 

“I understand that that’s what you want,” Bella said, she sighed “But there’s nothing I’m ever gonna want more than Edward.”

“You’re wrong again. After you’re changed there’s one thing you’ll want more, one thing you’ll kill for,” Rose said, “Blood.”

~~~~~~~

“Do I look okay?” I asked, fidgeting with my hair. 

“You look great! Stop messing with my masterpiece” Alice said, smoothing my hair down.

“I think you mean  _ my  _ masterpiece, I’m the one that did her hair” Rose said from the mirror she was doing her makeup in front of. 

“Details. The point is you look great so don’t mess with it,” Alice said, ending her statement with a peck on my cheek.

“You look wonderful dear, don’t worry,” Esme said. 

“Okay, okay we have to hurry up, though, if we want to meet Bella beforehand,” I said, because they helped me with my stuff they still had to do theirs, which meant I was the only one ready, “I’m gonna check up on the boys, make sure they’re ready to go.”

I headed downstairs, and knocked on the door as I walked in.

“Knock Knock I’m coming in, you better be decent!” I said. When I looked around I saw that Carlisle was just finished tying his tie, Edward and Emmett seemed to be in the bathroom, and Jasper was standing there… shirtless. I resisted the urge to squeak and turn around.

“Hmm, nevermind, I could get use to this view” I said instead, smiling. I knew Jasper was a little self-conscious about the scars on his body, and I wanted him to know that I didn’t care about them and he was still beautiful to me. And if i could make him look the closest thing to bashful as he could get, that was just a bonus. 

“Did someone say something about a good view,” Emmett said, emerging from the bathroom, also shirtless. 

“Yeah, but I wasn’t talking about you,” I snarked “I’m blind now, you’ve ruined my eyes, I’ll never be able to see again!” I said dramatically as I made my way over to Jasper. “I won’t ever be able to see my beautiful boyfriend or girlfriend ever again.”

“Haha, you’re hilarious,” Emmett said.

Unfortunately Jasper decided that now was the time to put a shirt on. 

“Sigh, why must you ruin my fun,” I pouted. 

“Did you just say ‘sigh,’“ Emmett asked.

“Yes, it’s definitely proper english,” I said.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to disagree with you, Lily,” Carlisle said.

“Seconded,” Edward said as he came out of the bathroom. I gasped.

“Jasper, Babe, Honey, Sugar” I said, turning to him, “do hear this, you must defend my honor!” 

“Sorry, darling, you’re on your own,” He said, amused. 

“Y’know I came down here to have a good time and I’m feeling so attacked right now.”

They all laughed, I heard Alice call for us from the front room. 

“Kay, chop chop, let’s get this show on the road, Crickey” I said, I looked at their blank stare, “Mulan? Mushu?” Still nothing,“you’re all hopeless.”


	5. Chapter 5

  “When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president, or, in my case, a princess,” Jessica said, standing at the podium in the ugly yellow robes the school gave us. “When we were 10, they asked again. We answered rock star, cowboy, or, in my case, a gold medalist. But now that we’ve grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how ‘bout this? Who the hell knows.” Whoops and hollers came from our graduating class. I, of course, being one of them because hell fucking yeah.

        “This isn’t the time to make hard-and-fast decisions. This is the time to make mistakes; take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere, fall in love… a lot,” Jess continued, “major in philosophy because there’s no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind and change it again, because nothing is permanent, so make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask what we want to be, we won’t have to guess. We’ll know.” Everyone clapped and soon it was time for us to go and get our diplomas. Dad stood up and clapped when both Bella and I were called, which was a little embarrassing, but who could blame him? We were graduating!

        After the ceremony was over, families started squishing together, gathering around their respective graduates. I had intended to look for my dad after the ceremony, but all these people in one room were starting to drive me a little insane, so I ended up finding Jasper and Alice first. More to the point, I practically ran into them, trying to get their scents to overpower the _human_ smell of the room.

        “You okay, darlin?” Jasper asked.

        “Do we need to leave?” Alice said, a little worried. I took a second to inhale their scents again before answering.

        “M’ fine, just need to stick by you two for a bit,” I said. At that moment, I finally caught sight of my dad and pulled Alice, who pulled Jasper, along with me.

        “Dad!” I greeted, he turned around at my voice.

        “Congratulations, Sweetheart,” He pulled me into a hug.

        “Thanks, Dad.” I said.

        I heard Jessica and Eric call my name so I bid my dad a farewell and dragged my boyfriend and girlfriend with me greet my friends.

~

        The party was in full swing and I was awkwardly sitting in a chair, pretending to eat cheese cubes off my plates. I really did miss cheese. When I looked around I saw Bella talking to Jacob, who had brought Embry and Quil. I zeroed in on their conversation, making sure Jacob wasn’t being a dick, but all he was doing was giving Bella a present. I was about to go back to my people watching when I saw Alice come down the stairs, she suddenly stopped and was staring in space. I was immediately up and moving towards her as _humanly_ fast as I could.

        “Alice, what’d you see?” I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Bella came up behind be, obviously noticing Alice’s distress.

        “The decisions been made,” Alice said, still blankly staring into space.

        “What’s going on,” Jacob asked as he approached us, anymore supernatural beings and we were going to start attracting attention.

        “You’re going to Seattle?” Bella asked.

        “No,” Alice shook her head, then finally looked up, looking directly at me “They’re coming here.”

        The party was a little more hurried after that. In an effort to end it without raising suspicion, they started to play slower song, cleaned up the food, and slowly turned the lights on. Within an hour or two we had gotten everyone out of the house and were now having an emergency meeting, that somehow included the wolves.

        “They’ll be here in four days.” Alice said.

        “This could turn into a bloodbath.” Carlisle sighed.

        “Who’s behind it?” asked Edward.

        “I didn’t see anyone I recognized.” Alice replied, the paused, “Maybe one.”

        “Yeah, I know his face,” Edward said, the damn mind reader. “Riley Biers, he’s local.”

        “One of the missing kids?” I asked.

        “Yes, but he didn’t start this.” Edward said.

        “Whoever did is staying out of the action.” Alice said.

        “They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision.” said Carlisle.

        “So they must know us, or at least know _of_ us.” I added.

        “Either way, the army is coming and there aren’t enough of us to protect the town.” Jasper said, I tightened the grip I had on his hand.

        “Hold on, what damn army?” Jacob demanded.

        “Newborns” Carlisle answered, “Our kind.”

        “What are they after?” Embry asked.

        “They were passing around Bella’s scent, a red blouse,” Alice said.

        “They’re after Bella? What the hell does this mean.” Jacob said, clearly he was not happy with this situation.

        “It means an ugly fight, with lives lost.”

        Jacob looked back at Embry and Quil, then back to us.

        “Alright” He said “We’re in.”

        “No” Bella said immediately, “You’d get yourselves killed, no way.”

        “I wasn’t asking for permission,” Jacob replied.

        “Beside Bells, I don’t know if you remember, but they managed to take down Laurent just fine” I added. Bella looked upset.

        “Edward?” He looked at her, looking almost pained as he replied.

        “It means more protection for you.” Before she could object again Carlisle spoke.

        “Jacob, do you think Sam would agree to an understanding.”

        “I’ll make him agree.” I muttered, however my response went largely ignored.

        “As long as we get to kill some vampires.”

        “Jasper?”

        “It’ll give us the numbers, newborns won’t even know they exist. That’ll give us an edge,” was his response, although he also didn’t seem too fond of the idea.

        “We’ll need to coordinate,” Carlisle said.

        “Carlisle, they’re gonna get hurt,” Bella said.

        “We’ll all need some training, including you Lily.” Carlisle replied. This surprised you, you were under the impression that they wouldn’t let you fight, apparently that’s what Alice and Jasper thought too, because they immediately tensed up. “Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has, you’re welcome to join us.”

        “Alright, name the time and place,” Jacob said.

~

        Edward’s Jeep pulled up as Jasper and Emmett finished their fight. Apparently training started immediately the next morning after the party. They joined our half circle and not a second later did we hear the pack approaching, we all looked in the direction they were coming from and soon they emerged. Sam’s big, black wolf form leading the way.

        “They don’t trust us enough to be in their human forms,” Edward said.

        “They came, that’s what matters,” Carlisle said.

        “I’m hurt guys, I really am.” I said, putting a hand on my chest, most of them just rolled their eyes at me.

        “Sam said to be serious Lily,” Edward said, I pouted.

        “Will you translate?” Carlisle asked as he carefully approached the wolves.

        ”Welcome. Jasper has experience with newborns,” He motioned towards said vampire, “He’ll teach us how to defeat them.” There was silence for a few seconds.

        “They want to know how the newborns differ from us,” Edward translated.

        “They’re a great deal stronger than us because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life,” Carlisle said. Then backed away to let Jasper speak.

        “Carlisle’s right, that’s why they are created. A newborn army doesn’t need thousands like a human army, but no human army could stand against them” Jasper said, “Now, the two most important things to remember are, First, never let them get their arms around you, they will crush you instantly and Second never go for the obvious kill, they’ll be expecting that, and you will lose”

        I couldn’t seem to take my eyes off Jasper as he talked, he was in soldier mode and damn it all if it wasn’t a little hot. Edward looked at me disapprovingly, I rolled my eyes and focused back on the vampires who were about to fight.

        Emmett went straight for Jasper, being an example of an obvious kill. Jasper took it head on and landed on his feet when Emmett flipped him through the air. They ran at each other again, moving so fast that if you weren’t a vampire you probably wouldn’t be able to see them. The fight ended with Emmett on his back.

        “Never lose focus,” Jasper smirked, obviously in his element.  

        Edward and Carlisle fought next, Edward was at an advantage considering he could read people’s thoughts, and it looked like he was going to win when he pinned Carlisle to the ground, however…

        “One more thing,” Jasper said as Edward stood up. Carlisle immediately tackled him to the ground “Never turn your back on your enemy,” Jasper said as he rolled his eyes, I giggled and he shot me a smile.

        Watching Jasper and Alice fight was something else, they both moved elegantly, dodging and swing at each other, they seemed to be dancing more than fighting, it was breathtaking.

        When it was my turn to fight, Jasper obviously went easy on me, despite movements coming naturally to me and my instincts moving my body, I didn’t actually know what I was doing and eventually was beaten. Which I suppose wasn’t so bad with Jasper leaning over me as I was pinned to the ground. I quickly kissed him and then knocked out his legs from underneath him, quickly appearing by Alice’s side and wrapping my arms around her shoulders and exaggerated my movements as I kissed her too.

        Soon training was over and the pack was starting to leave. I went to say goodbye to a few of the wolves and see which ones were new. As I walked over to Jasper and Bella I heard him talk to her about Maria, he sounded so pained when he talked about it and it made my heart ache. He glanced at me as he talked.

        “I didn’t know there was another way… ‘til I found Alice,” Jasper said, then chuckled. “Now she’d seen me comin’ of course,” He sounded happy and sad at the same time, and his southern drawl was becoming more prominent.

        “You kept me waiting long enough” Alice said as she appeared by his side, he chuckled again.

        “My apologies, ma’am.” he said, “I don’t know what I’d have become without her.”

        “Shhh, you never have to be that again,” Alice said, then kissed him. By this time I would probably be crying if I was human.

        “Honey, don’t cry,” Alice said, embracing me along with Jasper.

        “I can’t,” I pointed out, though my voice wavered, I felt my mood shift to a happier mood and sent a smile towards Jasper “I’m just getting a little emotional watching you two.”

        “It was a long time ago, and I’m here now, with the loves of my life.” Jasper said, embracing both me and Alice.


End file.
